powerrangershistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Power Rangers
The Samurai Power Rangers are the fictional protagonists featured in the 2011 Power Rangers television series Power Rangers Samurai. The Samurai Rangers have existed for many generations to protect the world from evil monsters from the Sanzu River known as The Nighloks, who are led by the evil Master Xandred. The Samurai Rangers The Rangers reside at the Shiba House, their base of operations and use the kanji-based power called Symbol Power, which is passed down from one generation to the next. Symbol Power allows them to turn thoughts into power. Once becoming a Ranger, they must stay clear of their friends and family to keep them safe from becoming a target of the Nighloks. The Shiba House is protected by special Defensive Symbols to keep the Rangers safe. They use a Gap Sensor to detect the presence of a Nighlok and its whereabouts. The Rangers all carry "Spin Swords" that can utilize Samurai Disks. When a disk is attached to it, the Spin Sword acts as a praxinoscope and it powers up depending on the disk itself. The Spins Swords can be transformed into each of the Rangers signature weapon. When the Rangers summon their Zords, each Spin Sword transforms into a "Mega Blade". In the Zords’ cockpit, the Mega Rangers fold their Mega Blade and insert it and attach the standard Samurai Disk to the piloting system. The Gold Ranger has a personally unique weapon: The Barracuda Blade, which acts similar to the spins swords in the sense that it can also utilize Samurai disks. Because the Gold Ranger doesn't have his own Spin Sword, he instead sheaths his Barracuda Blade, sets it aside and summons a Mega Blade once he's summoned his Zords. Upon entering battle, the team morphs by calling "Go, Go Samurai!" and writing their respective Ranger symbol with their morphers: The Samuraizers. The Gold Ranger has a unique Morphing call and instead states "Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!" After morphing the whole group then states their motto "Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!" Jayden Shiba Jayden is the cold, serious but friendly leader of the group and the son of the last Red Ranger. He also has a secret that he keeps from his fellow Rangers. Kevin Kevin is a devoted swordsman who dreamt of becoming an olympic swimmer before being summoned to fight against the Nighloks. Mia Watanabe Mia acts as the big sister to the team. She believes that she is a great cook, though others would disagree. Mike Mike is an avid video gamer and the lazy rebel of the group. Despite this, he is very resourceful at times. Emily Emily is a sweet and innocent country girl who becomes a Ranger by chance. She replaces her sick sister, Serena who was destined for the position. Antonio Garcia Antonio is an enthusiastic and energetic traveling fisherman. He is a childhood friend of Jayden and he has been waiting for his big moment to test out his Samurai Morpher to defeat a Nighlok. Antonio is the only Samurai Ranger who is not of samurai descent. Lauren Shiba Lauren is Jayden's older sister and the true 18th leader of the Samurai Power Rangers. Arsenal Zords The Samurai Rangers' individual Zords are called Foldingzords, as they fold out from an Emblem Form into a small animal form. To pilot them, the Rangers write the kanji for "super" (超 chō?) to enlarge them while the process transforms the Ranger into Mega Mode.